DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): Stereotypes are often studied abstractly, independent of their effects on the groups they target. But stereotypes may foster discrimination, so it is important to examine the behavioral manifestations of these beliefs. The proposed research tests a model that accounts for stereotypes' capacity to influence behavior as a function of stereotype content and the ease with which social categories are activated. The research uses a videogame to test behavioral tendencies toward ethnic groups, i.e., the tendency to "shoot" African American and White targets. To understand this bias, Study 1 will gauge traits that participants' associate with African Americans/Whites, and the facility with which they categorize targets by ethnicity. Study 2 will manipulate stereotype content in the game, varying the association between ethnicity and danger. Study 3 will vary the relevance of stereotypes as a cue for danger. Study 4 will vary the speed with which participants can make an ethnic judgment, relative to a weapon identification. The model suggests that bias will decrease when the association between African American and danger drops, when the stereotype is less relevant, or when ethnic categorization is relatively slow.